Exactly the opposite
by Jiggly33
Summary: Just a quiet afternoon at the Tendo Dojo, where two people can meet... in many ways. Ranma and Akane moment!


Disclaimer: None of these characters belongs to me, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, and as I always say, long life to this incredible woman that created something that is so important in my life!

……………………..

**Exactly the opposite**

There she was. Her back to him, dressed as she almost never did. Akane was wearing tight jeans that suit her perfectly in Ranma's opinion, and a strappy shirt that let her flat stomach uncovered.

'I never get to see more of her than her face and hands. She should hide the rest of her clothes!' Ranma thought as he slowly walked inside the kitchen.

Akane was doing some dishes. Generally this is what Kasumi would be doing but she and the rest of the family had gone to see a play, and had let her in charge of the housekeeping. And not only that, the worst of all is that they had let her alone with Ranma, so he could go ahead and start insulting her, and there was not a single soul in the house that could come to stop that.

But not everything was lost. Ranma had been acting weird for a few days. As if he was trying to approach her in a different way, trying to avoid the fighting. That was pretty nice, but made her feel nervous. It was like walking on egg shells, she never knew what would come next, and she could crash them. And this time, the fall would be too damn hard to recover from.

Ranma walked to the doorframe and leaned on it.

"Hey," he said just too casual, as he always did when he tried to hide any sign of interest. Akane turned to see him, and stopped a moment to look at him. Ranma had his arms crossed, leaning on the doorframe. She could notice he had just been training, because he was blushed and looked kind of tired. Besides, he was wearing that training outfit that to be honest, should be forbidden. It was a very dangerous outfit for her. He was wearing a black high neck, sleeveless shirt, too damn tight. It totally revealed his arm muscles, which improved with everyday training. He was wearing his typical black Chinese pants. She couldn't ask for more when she watched something like that.

Recovering sense of space and time, Akane went back to what she was doing.

"Hi, are you done for the day?" She said while she rinsed some glasses.

"You could say that, I'm done with my training." Ranma kept watching her for a moment and then took a deep breath. He walked to her and stopped at her back. Akane sensed his closeness but assumed that he just had walked to her to see what she was doing or something. But his hands proved otherwise. They were on her thighs, and he moved them up slowly to Akane's waist.

'Enough with being pervert!' Akane thought and tried to turn around as she stretched her arm to punch Ranma right on the face. But Ranma was prepared and he pressed himself against Akane to stop her from moving, and he grabbed her wrist with his left hand to stop the blow.

"There's no need for the aggression Akane. I'm not doing anything wrong. I was just admiring my girlfriend's beauty."

Akane froze; her heart started beating fast and strong, color reaching her face. Ranma had just called her 'his girlfriend', that had never happened. And he was admiring _her beauty?!_ Something was going on, definitely, and she had to know what.

"You… you called me your girlfriend" she carefully said trying not to scare the moment away, "You have never done that before. You had called me your fiancé to others, but not your girlfriend."

"Well, it's just that the _fiancé_ thing is something that was imposed by our parents, and it's totally true." Oh my God, Ranma was admitting the engagement was real! ... He agreed on it!

"But the _girlfriend _thing is the name _I_ give to _you._" And he placed a kiss on her cheek, and repeated it many times after that, lowering by her neck, to her shoulders, an entire line of kisses; slowly, one after the other, soft and sweet.

Akane felt her hand being released, and she used it to cup Ranma's cheek as he continued kissing her; his hands going up and down, reaching higher every time, but, for Akane's surprise, without crossing the line.

"I've always wanted to do this, since the moment I met you." Ranma whispered in her ear. It was true, and he would have done it before if it weren't for Ranma's pride, which was bigger than anyone could imagine. But he had reached his limit, and his feelings for Akane had beaten that pride, they had taken him completely, and now, finally, he could start being happy.

This was just too good to be true. Akane turned around slowly to see if the boy that had her trapped was in fact Ranma, the same guy that had caused her so many head aches and low self esteem every minute for the past few years. This time, he allowed her to move, and they stood there, face to face.

She looked at him. He was Ranma, and his blue eyes were fixed on her. Akane encircled his neck with her arms. This couldn't be a dream, and if it was, she was not willing to wake up.

"But, what happened to everything you always say to me? All those names you tell me."

Ranma smiled, sighed and looked at the floor.

"Akane, at this point you should have found out the way I usually show the things that I don't want to admit." He confessed and looked into her eyes again. "I say everything in my defense, and it's exactly the opposite of what I really mean."

Akane looked at him a little confused and dared to ask him, "So you're saying…?"

But she couldn't finish. "I meant you are the most beautiful and sexy girl I've seen in my whole life. Every rude thing I've ever told you was a desperate need to scream just how much I love you… my sweet girl."

Akane was about to cry of happiness, her heart was bursting, and she hugged Ranma with all of her strength. He hugged her too, and it was the most powerful embrace Akane had ever felt. It was like Ranma was trying to keep her inside his chest.

"With all the horrible things I've gone through my life," Ranma went on, "I can't believe just how lucky I am to have found you on my way."

That was it. Akane's heart filled with warmth. She didn't want to move again; she didn't want the moment to end, ever. For her, the world had stopped.

It wasn't until Ranma saw the moonlight reflected on Akane's hair that he noticed the time. They had spent the whole afternoon like that. He moved a little, and Akane looked at him to know what was going on. At the look of the pale light on Ranma's face, she too noticed how late it was. But she couldn't stare much longer, because Ranma leaned forward and kissed her.

'The perfect ending', Akane thought. But it was brief. Ranma smiled at her and they separated. He took her hand and walked out of the kitchen. In the living room, the light was on, and the mood had gone with it.

"Well," Akane started, "I better go to sleep. But I definitely want more afternoons like this one." She said as she smiled at him.

"Keep dressing like that and I assure you there will be." Ranma told her smiling back. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Akane smiled and went upstairs. She had to hurry. She had to decide what outfit she would wear tomorrow night.

…………………………………

Author's note: This was a more intimate moment, different of what I use to write, but so exciting! I hope you like it just as I enjoyed doing it, I hope to see your comments!


End file.
